This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered by me among field grown plants at my nursery in Arcata, Calif. The delicately colored, generally flat, outwardly facing flowers and contrasting dark green foliage of this plant led me to select this plant for propagation and study with the result that I found advantageous and distinctive characteristics in the new plant which give it considerable commercial merit and make it a valuable addition to the field of commercial lily culture for cut flower production. Propagation of this new lily through successive generations by means of scales and tissue culture at Arcata, Calif., has shown that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.